gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Medium
A medium is an individual with trained etheric skills. They are also used as diplomats between The Court and Gillitie Wood when the need arises. History After a great division separated the court and the wood, individuals were chosen to act as intermediaries between the magical and untamed forest and the technologically and orderly court. The Court Mediums Surma Carver The first known medium of the court was Surma Carver. She had a Blinker stone and open entry to Gillitie Woods. While she was the medium, Reynardine, then Renard, took quite a fancy to her. After learning that Coyote had tried to offer him divine powers, Surma and some of the other employees feared he might accept them one day, as Coyote had agreed to never harm anyone in the court, but Renard had not. In order to prevent this from happening, Surma tried to seduce Renard, and have him follow her to the court. Unfortunately this is what drove Renard to finally accept the gift from Coyote and led to a court employee's death. Sometime later, she left to start a life outside the court with Anthony Carver. The search for a new medium After Surma left, the court had no other candidates for the position, and they did not attempt to find one as there had been no word from the inhabitants of the forest for quite some time. Some time after Antimony arrived, after an incident with a shadow man, a court robot a Tictoc bird and the Anaan bridge, the forest decided to call a meeting for the first time in years. Because of this recent activity from the forest, three new candidates for mediumship were chosen: Andrew Smith, George Parley and Antimony Carver. The three students would be placed in a class, helmed by Jones, to prepare them for the day the new court medium would be chosen. Roughly one year after the start, the new Medium was named: Andrew Smith Surma Carver's eventual successor was chosen to be Andrew Smith. George Parley was chosen as his protector. Andrew's first order of business was to give Antimony, the new forest medium, assistance, as well as support. Not long after, Antimony brought Andrew into the forest where he met several of the different creatures. A while after, he appeared at the first official meeting of the two factions on Gillitie grounds in years. Forest Mediums Ysengrin Ysengrin was the Forest's medium for as long as we know, possibly ever since Coyote came to the court, however, he was recently relieved and replaced by Antimony Carver, of the Court. He also acted as a mentor to Antimony Carver, both before she was revealed to succeed him, and after. Antimony Carver Antimony Carver went through medium training for some time at the court, and showed herself to be quite gifted. As she was assumed to eventually become the court's new medium, she was given free entrance to the forest at any given time, which she used to get to know the place and the creatures. When it was revealed the court would rather have Andrew Smith than Antimony Carver as their new medium, Coyote elected her as the forest's new medium, as she is part Fire Elemental and named her an honorary citizen of Gillitie. Henceforth, Antimony acted as a guide to the forest for Andrew. She also introduced him and Parley on their first official meeting with the forest creatures. This was also the moment when she officially revealed herself to be the forest's new medium. After the summer, Antimony's father returned and told her she was not allowed to act as the forest's medium. The current status of the forest medium is unknown. Notable Appearances * * * References Category:Court Employees Category:Concepts